Textual Advances: Outtakes
by PissyNovelist
Summary: Addition to Textual Advances. Chapters that never made it into the original story, or weren't appropriate. In chapter ratings for those rated above T. Also contains an alternate  quite cute  ending that the readers will love, and author actually likes!
1. Alternate Ending to the Alternate Ending

**I know a lot of people were disgusted with my original and remake ending of the story Textual Advances. After having it there for a while, I've grown to dislike it as well. So, this is a sickening follow up full of awesomeness and cuteness to cover up any loose ends I felt were left, scenes I didn't write (Including McSwarek sex :P), and even a new ending. XD So, this is more than a oneshot and I'll be releasing chapters as I see fit on a (hopefully) regular basis.**

**I missed writing Rookie Blue stuff…**

Andy woke up screaming, pulling at her hair as tears poured out her eyes. Her body shook, and she felt sick beyond redemption. She looked around, not seeing her partner at all. Andy felt her body, feeling no broken bones or bullet wounds. She picked up her phone, hardly being able to text. She didn't trust her weepy voice to call him at all.

"Sam you awake?"

Andy slapped the phone against the palm of her hand. She clicked on the dim bedside table. She went over the memories of her time, not remembering anything out of her. She spent a wild night with same, a nice day at work. Sam called her McNasty at some point, which made her laugh. Then a gunshot… Sam was shot. By Callaghan, of all people, at the end of the revolver. That look of madness within his eyes as he advance towards her…

"Yea… you okay Andy? You need me to come over? I'll be there in a few minutes anyway, whether u want me or not. :) I need to c u anyway."

"They won't let you out of the hospital. You got shot."

"… BAHAHAHAHA What? I got shot? By whoooo?"

"Luke shot you. They won't let you out of the hospital!"

"Ur losin it, babe."

Andy simply texted him to be over as soon as possible, throwing her phone into her lap and clawing softly at her head. She couldn't differentiate what was real and her delusions. She tapped her temple, growing more and angrier at her memory by the second. Had she dreamt parts of her day and the dreams were seeping into her reality. Andy threw on shorts, making her way to the door. She sat on the doorstep once she saw Sam's truck pull up. She ran into his arms, crying so hard that her knees collapsed under her. She wrapped his large arms around her waist, lifting Andy into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him as Sam stroked her hair softly.

"Andy, what's wrong? What do you mean I got shot?" He had a half serious and disappointed mix within his voice as he carried her inside the home. They headed straight to her bedroom, laying on the bed and snuggling after Sam toed off his shoes.

"I head a nightmare. Luke had shot you, and was going to kill me. You were in the hospital. You were going to die any moment, Sam-" Sam placed his hand over her mouth, pursing his lips in a silent shushing motion. Sam lifted the covers so her exposed, goose bumped skin would warm. Andy placed herself between his arms with a deep sigh, the sick anxiety leaving her mind within seconds.

"I'm pretty alive, I'm sure of it. If I was dead, these hickies still wouldn't sting." Sam flashed a dimpled smile that lingered upon him.

Andy smirked, grasping her pale face within her thumb and forefinger. While holding him still, she placed two small kisses over his dimples. Sam felt his entire body go numb as Andy roamed his body with her lips. Her slender hands fiddled with his hair with a cushioned touch. Andy kissed the tip of his nose then pulled him on top of her. She took the time to place kisses on each of his ear lobes and even behind his ear. Andy then let her lips hover over each love bruise made by her, barley moving her lips. To anyone else, people would assume she was taking in his scent, but Sam could feel the way Andy's lips pursed against the bruise the way a puppy lightly licks the wound of its owners. Andy flipped on top of him and removed his shirt. She did the same ghosted kiss for each of Sam's wounds created by her, and even a few old 'battle' scars, as Sam called them. Sam stroked her cheek as she took her time. There was nothing sexual behind the act, and Sam was more than happy to share this moment with Andy. After placing a kiss upon the final wound she could find, she took her spot next to Sam once more.

He smiled softly with a sigh, grabbing her shoulders. He puffed out his lips, and Andy giggled. She shook her head, knowing exactly what he wanted. Sam raised his eyebrows, taking the moments when Andy rested her head against his chest to do his dirty work. Andy heard Sam growl. When she looked up, his bottom lip was bleeding… _hardly_. He pouted his lips once more, finally earning a perfectly placed kiss upon his lower lip. She laid back down and then looked up at him with her huge brown eyes. He regarded her for a moment, noting how the whites of her eyes showed when she looked at him. But it didn't remind him of 'crazy eyes' or anything of the insulting nature. It looked perfect upon her features. It made her eyes look animated, like Bambi. Sam could feel her cheeks were still tight from the tears streaming down them. Her makeup from earlier was smeared around her eyes and lip-gloss fading. He truly wouldn't have her any other way. Especially when Andy batted her eyelashes at him, silently asking him what was on his mind.

Andy whispered something intelligible to his ears, shutting her eyes for a moment. Without thinking, she placed a hand upon his cheek, thumb exactly where his dimple began. He kissed her thumb, hearing Andy's soft breath. She had fallen asleep, hand still resting upon his face. Sam decided it may be best not to move it for tonight. Sam merely maneuvered, planting his own forehead against Andy's so he could feel her warm breath and she could feel his. Sam supposed if she could sense his presence subconsciously, her dreams would be less riddled with nightmares and terrible hidden meaning.

"Beautiful… I should have told you from the first time I saw your eyes." Sam spoke in hardly a whisper, shutting his own eyes and drifting into a safe state of rest.

**Be back soon with some other stuff that never left the drawing board :)**

**xoxoPN**


	2. Pocket Call

**Violent Writers Block keeps getting me into alley ways and beating the shit out of me.**

**So anyways, EVERYONE gets pocket called, right? XD**

"Go for McNally." Andy held her cell phone to her ear, receiving nothing but static and rustling fabric on the other end. She furrowed her brows, looking at her phone once more. She had read it write, it was Sam calling her. Andy hung up, continuing paying attention to her movie. But, of course, a few minutes later her phone rang.

"McNally." She sighed, receiving dead silence from the other end of the line. She was growing more agitated by the second. This had been happening for hours now. Andy hung up the phone and tossed it into her lap. Perhaps Sam got partnered with Luke, and Luke stole his phone just to make her mad.

It was working. Really well.

Andy thought she was safe from the infernal ringing for a moment, for the ringing had yet to return to her ears for six whole minutes. She returned to watching her movie, smiling at the silence.

'_I'm sexy and I know it…_'

Andy growled at the god forsaken ring tone, picking up the phone and yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"Whoa, whoa. Why are you so mad, love?" Sam laughed from the other end of the line, half scared of her screeching.

"Uhg… I'm sorry. I've been getting calls from you all night. Every time I answer, you said nothing. Every five seconds, my ringtone for you would go off."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I- you have a ring tone for me? What is it?" Andy could practically see Sam squirming with curiosity.

"Tell me why you kept calling me like that first. I've never been so annoyed in my god damn life. Don't even test me, because I'll block your number if you don't tell me right now."

"I must have been pocket dialing you. You are speed dial number one, you know. I can't help that my perfect buttock like to ring you up."

Andy rolled her eyes and giggled at his egotistical flattery.

"You do have a nice… buttock. I can't even say that without laughing!" Andy laughed with Sam for a while, and they talked of petty nonsense.

Sam was on his break and wanted to check in on his girlfriend. He ended up getting paired with Gail, and he complained for a little while. Andy told him of her new favorite movie that she was trying to watch about a blue alien villain eventually turning good. Andy chuckled as she told Sam the alien reminded her of him because of his egotistical nature and how awesome the character thought he was. Sam made a few insults that were anything but loaded to hurt her.

"Anyways doll, see you after work?" Andy sighed, lying down onto the couch.

"HEY! What's my ringtone?"

"Sexy and I Know It." Andy hung up, tossing her phone back into her lap. She resumed her movie. But a few seconds later, she felt her phone vibrate.

"I swear to god Sam, if you call me one more time? I'm going to rip off your-Oh… Hey Chris. What's up?"

… **writers block D:**

**Xoxo PN**


End file.
